


The Sniper's Way

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mission what mission, Snipers, Soldiers, Unconventional courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the open by a geth patrol, Ashley dives for cover. With Garrus watching over her from his sniper's nest she should be relatively safe. Until something weird starts to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sniper's Way

“Williams!” Garrus said urgently over the comm. “Cover, now! Geth patrol at ten o'clock, headed your way!”

In the middle of an open area at the bottom of a cliff, there was no cover in that direction apart from a shallow rise in the terrain just ahead of her. Ashley hit the dirt as fast as she could, minimising her profile, hoping that it would be enough to conceal her. “What're they doing?” she whispered, easing her assault rifle around to her shoulder, ready to fire from the prone position. “I don't have a visual.”

“Not sure,” Garrus replied. “They're holding position,” Garrus replied. “I count ten, no twelve. Too many.” His elevated vantage point from the clifftop a couple of hundred metres to her rear gave him a good view of the relatively flat terrain on the approaches to the installation.

Twelve was too many even for him and his enormous manhood, ahem, sniper rifle, thought Ashley. “I'll come back and go around,” she said, easing her thighs free of the loose soil to start a reverse crawl.

“Negative, chief,” said Garrus. “They'll see you. Stay there.” She froze again.

Shepard interrupted. “What's the holdup, Williams? I'm in position already.” Great, now the commander was going to be pissed at her too.

“Geth patrol, Commander,” Garrus reported before she could get a chance. “Williams is bogged down.”

“Great,” replied Shepard. “Guess I'll solo this one, then.” She didn't sound too sorry about that. Damn it! Her first mission out with Shepard and she wouldn't be able to prove herself. 

Ashley brushed at a pebble that landed on her back. “I can make it, Commander,” she said. “Just give me a minute to back up.”

“Negative, Williams,” said Shepard. “That's an order. Garrus, keep an eye on her and let me know if I'm needed.”

“Aye-aye, Commander,” Garrus replied. “Good luck in there.”

“Aye-aye, ma'am,” Ashley said. Goddamn. She settled down in her exposed spot. Well. There were still some geth out here that needed taking care of. Maybe she could score a few points.

“Williams,” said Garrus over the private channel. “Just wondering, while we're here. Was pink a good camouflage choice for Eden Prime?”

Ashley was dumbfounded. Enough Geth around to start a democracy and he wanted to talk trash with her? She started a little as another small rock fell on her back. Must be something loose up there on the cliff. She peered up, but the shadows were too dark up there.

“Because it sure as hell...” Garrus continued, before stopping short. “Wait. Two of them moving off towards the facility,” he reported, before she could think up a witty retort. “Ten left.”

Something whacked Ashley on the ass. “What the...?” she said in surprise, twisting suddenly to get a look behind her.

“Williams! Quit moving around!” said Garrus. “You're messing up my sight picture.”

“Something fell on me,” she hissed.

“Was it a geth?” he asked sarcastically. “Keep still. Scanning the clifftop near you.” 

Ashley felt another tap on the ass, this time right between her armor plates. “Unh!” She couldn't stop herself from crying in surprise. Her heart rate leapt as her fight-or-flight reflex kicked in. “Dammit! It happened again!”

“I've got nothing here, Williams,” Garrus reported. “Sure you're not lying in an ants' nest?”

She checked the soil underneath her for signs of life. While she was doing that, something kicked at her between her outstretched legs, just hard enough to hurt. “Fuck!” she cried through gritted teeth. She resisted the urge to let go of her rifle and rub at the sore spot. She had to stay alert. The geth might decide to come in her direction at any moment.

“Nothing on my scope,” said Garrus. “Sure you're not imagining things?”

Ashley opened her mouth to reply and gasped as she was spanked again by the mysterious force. A thumping pressure between her legs, no sound, no disturbance of the air, nothing.

“Two more geth leaving the party,” Garrus reported without waiting for her response. “If we get down to six I can probably take four. Think you could handle the other two?”

“Hell yeah,” said Ashley, stiffening her resolve. “On my back if I have to.” Two taps in quick succession, striking the flexible pink undersuit between the armor plates, sent waves of pressure through her crotch. Ashley gulped and steadied her aim.

“That's the spirit,” said Garrus. 

Ashley keened in shock as she felt a sequence of nine regularly spaced spanks right on the exposed vee between her legs. Her head dropped to the cool earth for a moment. “Fuck! What the fuck?” she gasped. She couldn't help but try to squirm away from the incessant pressure.

“Dammit, Williams, hold still!” said Garrus. “There's a geth scanning right in your direction!”

Ashley's muscles vibrated and she screwed up her eyes, but she held her position. Sweat dripped from her nose. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she said. “Still eight of them?” she asked wearily.

“Ah, well,” said Garrus. “Two came back. Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be much longer until the Commander's done. Then we can flank them.”

Ashley slowly relaxed her muscles, letting the nervous energy dissipate. Nothing happened for several long minutes. She listened to Garrus' even breathing over the comm. It was reassuring that he was so calm. She would be too, if it was just the damned geth she had to worry about.

“Garrus?” she asked.

“Mm-hm?” he replied. “Still ten. Sorry.”

“My youngest sister likes pink,” Ashley confessed. “I let her choose it. She was worried about me joining the infantry.”

From his little vantage point further along the cliff, Garrus's mandibles flexed in a turian smile. He switched his sniper rifle to three-round bursts, and dialled the power down from 'spank' to 'fondle'. “I feel like we're going to be friends after all, Williams,” he said.

Recalibrating for the reduced projectile velocity, he sighted Ashley's pink-clad cleft carefully in his scope and squeezed the trigger again and again. The subsonic rounds made hardly any noise. He watched as Ashley's back stiffened, her feet straightening out from her heels as her legs strained against the air. She ground her crotch into the dirt as he sent burst after burst of popcorn projectiles to slap harmlessly into her undersuit. She struggled desperately to hold her position like a good soldier. He heard her frustrated keening rise to a muffled scream and pushed his rifle to the limit of its capability, pouring rounds as fast as he could into the soft target.

“Christ!” moaned Ashley, writhing in the dirt, cradling her assault rifle like a lover, the geth forgotten. “Oh, god!”

A shadow fell across her. “You all right there, Williams?” asked Shepard, standing above her. Totally unconcerned by the geth that Garrus had so insistently warned her about.

Ah, _fuck_.


End file.
